


A Drink

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Series: Intermissions [4]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Multi, emphasis is on Meg/Zag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Flirting, in one way or another.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Intermissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I have seen SEVERAL fanworks ft. Megaera being casually, not-explicitly-sexually dominant towards Zagreus, and I had to hop on the train. It is a GOOD dynamic.

“Am I interrupting?”

Megaera turns her gaze from Thanatos to Zagreus with a sardonic lift of one eyebrow. “I think you know you are.” But her updates on the vagaries of her responsibilities in Tartarus, exchanged for Thanatos’s tales of the surface, were just about winding down. So before Zagreus makes his retreat she looks away coolly, lifting her goblet in his general direction. “If you want to join us, go get me a refill.”

He receives her demand with a snort and takes the goblet. Out of the corner of her eye, before he turns towards the bar, Megaera glimpses a smirk on him that is both sly and smarmy at once. As is her own, probably.

Thanatos watches all of this with narrowed eyes. “I don’t think I understand you two,” he confesses wryly.

Megaera laughs. “What, is this less romantic than killing things together when you’re both supposed to be working? I wanted another drink, he’s getting me one. It’s pretty straightforward.”

“I think there’s a little more to it than that.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” It wouldn’t be as much fun if Zagreus didn’t like it so much.

Zag returns then with another goblet of exactly what Megaera had been drinking, placing it in front of her with a smug flourish. She keeps her eyes on Thanatos. “Why not try it out, Than? Do _you_ want another drink? He’ll get it for you.”

Zagreus holds very still, his anticipation as sharp as lightning in the air. He burns at the corner of Megaera’s vision. But Thanatos is immune to the magnetism of it all, somehow; he rolls his eyes with his mouth set in a flat line. “Not really my style.”

“Suit yourself.” Megaera shrugs, as comfortably baffled by Thanatos’s disinterest as he is by the whole exchange. Without warning, she reaches up to snatch Zagreus by the hair and yanks down. “Sit, then, Zag. For once in your life.”

A hiss of breath, an airy chuckle, and then obedience. She releases his hair, and finally looks at him again; he’s still got that smug look in his eyes.

“You know, Megaera, I’ve made sure not to tell anyone about us, but sometimes I think you’re not putting in the same effort.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she instructs with a smirk. “Some things are worth a little risk.”


End file.
